Chapter 11: I am Neon (SOTU)
= Chapter 11= George Hilburger watched as the irate Vantax disappeared into a transport capsule of the Inter Station transport and disappear behind its closing doors. He didn’t dislike any species, but truth to be told he cared less for Vantax . They usually were very blunt and abrasive, without really knowing or perhaps caring. He found that a strange attribute for a species that was generally considered to be very peaceful and never developed any concept for war or organized conflict, unless you counted the shouted and emotionally intensive debates between Vantax of course. The planetologist was too upset to really think about much else, but the insult against him he had just discovered more or less by accident. Yet this was a relative small station and he would have to wait at least another minute for the IST to clear another transport capsule for him. Never being the most patient of characters he decided to head for the stations cafeteria which was on the same deck he was on. Whatever infuriated the Vantax would end up in a heated debate between the Kilonian and the Biologist anyway. He too would address his issue with Dr. Chimeer, but unlike the Vantax he had already made up his mind and would simply present the Kilonian with the facts and then request for an immediate transfer. His reassignment request had already been formulated and all he had to do was sent it to Seneca , the AI of Sci Central for processing. While he did not look very human, the Stellaris felt very much like one and like most Homo Stellaris considered himself of direct Terran descent. That also meant that he had most of the needs a standard human had, including the need for food. While it was possible to purchase a non food direct sustenance package for the Stellaris metabolism; standard option of the latest clone model, before human and sentient being cloning was outlawed; he loved to eat. The cafeteria was almost deserted at this time of day, but there were two maintenance workers and a med tech present, George knew all three of them and his mood improved as they waved at him. He motioned towards the serve matics and indicated that he would join them. Moments later with a food tray in one hand and a tumbler of genuine Coke in the other he sat down across the two workers and next to the med tech. One of the maintenance workers, a pretty human with short purple hair pointing at the big cheeseburger on George’s tray while she stole a french fry.“Whenever you eat like that you’re upset. What’s the matter this time?” She asked and took another fry. “He simply removed me and put her into the slot of second in command.” He said taking a hearty bite. He had to admit she knew him already quite well. “Who removed you and who’s she?” The Klack med tech asked. “I was the second lead for this station and now so close before we complete this assignment he simply made Dr. Bloch the second in charge. Dr. Chimeer, the Kilonian that’s who!” He had talked around another big bite and now sipped at his coke.“I wouldn’t really care, not that I ever did much second in command stuff anyway, but it’s the academic credit and the extra pay. Not to mention it helps at the next promotion and may get me my own lead assignment next time.” The other maintenance worker, his sleeve patch identifying him as environmental specialist and also human but with very dark skin and bright yellow hair on his head, his goatee and his bushy eyebrows nursed a strong smelling greenish milk shake of sorts. “You have been the best second in command I ever served with and I am doing this schpiel now for 18 years. He can’t simply do that unless you did something very wrong and Sci Central backed him up on that decision, or can he?” George looked into the dark skinned face, showing genuine concern unable to express any facial emotions of his own.“The demotion came from Sci Central. The request was signed by him and co signed by Dr. Bloch, who as I found out still holds an honorary position within the Sci Council and the Sci corps as well.” The female worker reached out for his hand. “That is terrible, simply terrible. What did he cite for a reason to replace you?” “He stated that the situation did not need a Planetologist but another Xeno Biologist and that he was successful in retaining Dr. Bloch for the job. Lauding her in the highest and claiming that she requested to be in command.” The med tech turned his head and its feelers also signaled sympathy. “She never left her planet from what I heard and has no real field experience at all. This is an outrage, I have a good mind to contact the OOCA or go straight before the Assembly with that! We are not only employees but also first and foremost citizens” The female nodded.“That is a splendid suggestion H’Thichi, we all should do that. I am sure they even give us a docket and a chance to address the Assembly if we all voice our outrage. Not even the mighty Sci-Central can ignore a request to explain all that from the Assembly itself.” “I let all the personnel know. I am sure everyone is going to add their name.” The enviro tech nodded with enthusiasm. George felt touched by this and thanked them.“That would actually be very nice to hear an actual explanation.” He also decided to contact Sci Central himself and telling them how he felt about their treatment. It was just then the small Holdian chief engineer entered the cafeteria, muttering in a chirping way to himself as he selected a plate of assorted nuts from the serv-matic. Since the Holdian was the direct supervisor of the dark skinned Andro-man the environmental specialist got up. “Mr. Garner why don’t you join us over here so you do not have to eat your snack by your own.” The pelted being scurried over and popped a nut into his mouth.“I wish I could do that, Lurk but our exalted guest who thinks my engineering is substandard has requested to leave the station wearing a flyer suit. I have to unpack the things and make sure everything is up to par.” He crunched the nut with resolute jaw movements and spread his short arms. “Five month have we been here, five month. No one had seen the need to use flight suits, but she swoops in cubing all over my shuttle and herself and now wants to go outside in a flyer suit!” -Shirrocco Planet- There were so many new concepts and all were quite fascinating, however it decided that pain was not one of the concept it liked. The realization that it could like or dislike something was yet another one of these new thoughts that came to him in increasing frequency. It also found that it became easier to contemplate things. In the ‘was’ something new would only occur to it every now and then with long intervals of ‘is’ before it came across something new. With increasing frequency of thought concepts and increased speed of thought processing it also more frequently touched what caused the pain. It appeared harder for it to avoid the pain. The pain was localized to one particular spot. All other spots were the same and not hurtful, except one. It begun to understand movement and experimented with this new consciously acquired ability. As it had only one reference spot in this new found idea of space, it started to move closer to the source of pain until it felt to intense and then it moved away until it could no longer really feel it. -Stormrider Station - Observation lab- The still enraged Vantax found the Kilonian and the human female in the Observation lab, just below the observation deck. He approached Dr. Chimeer with a purposeful stride. “I need to talk to you, now!” He barked. The Kilonian made a easily to understand dismissive gesture. “Not now, Dr. Yolti. Whatever it is can wait, I am certain. We are now very certain that there is something alive out there! Look at these storm cyclones!” The Voltar did not pay any attention to whatever the Kilonian pointed out.“No it can not wait! I have a right to know why you found it appropriate to mess with my personnel files.” “I wanted to make certain that you don’t have any allergies or other handicaps that might be harmful to your health before you go out there of course.” “Liar! You are a...“. The Voltar blinked,“Going out there? I don’t think accompanying Dr. Bloch out there is a good idea.” “I am still learning the nuances of Voltar interspecies behavior, thus I am not sure why you call me a liar. But I agree fully with your assessment. It won’t be a good idea to send Claudia out there, she has never been in a suit . You are the designated Biochemist and thus responsible for acquiring the necessary samples. You are well acquainted with these suits and according to your files have been taking samples in similar environments before.” The woman had not taken her eyes of the displays.“They move closer to the gravo anchor of the station and then they retract a considerable way. This is deliberate movement and I knew I was correct, feeling that Neon out there is indeed a thinking being. I still can’t figure out where its ego center might be or how it manages to control the movement of these storm cyclones.” She had obviously paid no attention to the conversation that had taken place right next to her. “Neon?” The Vantax asked. Only now did she briefly look to her side, notice the Vantax and said.“Ah Dr. Yolti perfect timing. We had to call the entity, I firmly believe is responsible for all these unusual storm cyclone movements something. So I came up calling it Neon for the time being. It most likely identifies itself differently.” “We don’t have any evidence for anything alive so far and you are naming it already?” “That’s where you come in. I believe the Holdian has your suit in working order. Please stay in contact with us as all times. I want you to take samples as close as possible to that particular dense group of cyclones right here.” She pointed to one of the screens and then refocused her attention to the main display.” She actually snapped her fingers in an impatient manner, without taking her eyes of the displays. “Gwoonly go and fetch Dr. Sudvahl. I would like to hear what he has to say about these movements and try to explain it rationally away!” “He is currently off duty and I believe resting.” The Stik who was present as well said, checking the personnel status readout. “How can he be resting in times like this? Get him up here on the double!” The Voltar inhaled sharply.“By whom’s orders am I sent out there? Yours or hers?” Chimeer clicked his scissor like mandibles and said.“We are here to find proof of life and there is no one better than Dr. Bloch. Don’t you see that we only have a breakthrough since she is here. Of course we will do whatever she wants us to do.” The Voltar was too enraged to even find words and stormed off. Category:Inkitt Category:Fragments